


you know I'm gonna win, right?

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, F/M, Gen, chloe plays to win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Dan puts Lucifer's strength to the test with a friendly game of arm wrestling, but Chloe's got an ace up her sleeve.





	you know I'm gonna win, right?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the Disney short John Henry (specifically the gif set [HERE](http://pocdisneys.tumblr.com/post/132409087310))

It all starts with Lucifer’s lighthearted jab about Dan’s lack of strength or something like that. Dan had puffed himself up, pride stung, and issued the challenge.

“Well, c’mon then. I’ll arm wrestle you,” Dan had replied, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “Unless you’re scared?”

Which is how Lucifer ended up sitting at Dan’s desk and effortlessly pinning the man’s wrist to the table.

“Again,” Dan demands, seeming unable to grasp how quickly and easily Lucifer bested him.

“You know I’m going to win, right?” Lucifer replies, unconcerned with the possibility of any other outcome. He pins Dan three more times in a row. Their antics manages to draw a crowd, cops lightheartedly jeering at Dan’s inability to budge Lucifer’s arm an inch.

“Jack, get over here and help me,” Dan growls, damp with sweat. Jack laughs, but puts his hand around Dan’s and attempts to use their combined strength to push Lucifer’s grip. Lucifer smiles, amused by them and holds off their attack with ease.

“Really, gentlemen. Is that sportsmanlike?” he asks, as they grunt and curse.

Chloe takes a position against the wall, watching from behind Lucifer’s back, unsure whether she should be amused or irritated by this waste of time and pointless competition. She rolls her eyes. _Men_.

Still. She’ll watch. If only for a moment.

“Diego!” Jack turns his head to call, one of their beefier officers. Diego sighs, but joins in on the madness, muscles straining against the sleeves of his shirt as they lean with all their might, three men to Lucifer’s one. Lucifer has the audacity to yawn.

Right, time to put a stop to this before it sours and tempers flare. Chloe pushes off the wall and strides forward. Grumbling in disbelief, the boys part before her like the red sea and she takes the seat across from Lucifer. He’s surprised, but his expression fades into a grin.

“Care to give it a go, Detective?” he asks, setting his elbow on the table.

“Yeah, I do,” she replies with a tauntingly raised eyebrow.

She locks grips with him, leaning forward with anticipation. Lucifer’s hand is hot to the touch, but dry. One of the boys is calling out. “Ready. Set. Go!”

She darts forward and presses her mouth to his. His whole body goes stiff with shock, lips parting against her kiss. The dull sound of his wrist hitting the table is loud in the resounding silence. Chloe has taken advantage of his surprise and pinned his wrist to the table. She sits back, amid catcalls and whistles, looking triumphant. She hasn’t let go of his hand.

Lucifer blinks, stunned. Then he seems to register what has happened and grins devilishly, not put out in the least. “Well played, Detective. Well played.” 


End file.
